The effect of the normal motion of the image on contrast sensitivity is studied by the use of the stabilized image technique. In addition to the spatial-frequency response of the eye (contrast sensitivity), masking of a small stimulus by a luminance edge, phase and movement detection are investigated. Eye movements of fixation are recorded with the intent of describing the retinal-spatial-temporal pattern that results from the interaction of the spatial pattern of illuminance and the pattern of its movement on the retina.